Ciemna Strona... Bananów?
Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców - Odcinek 2 Chris jak zwykle siedzi sobie na leżaku. Obok niego, na piasku siedzi Jasmine. Chris: Witajcie, widzowie. To ja, Chris McLean! Jak zwykle przedstawię wam co wydarzyło się w poprzednim odcinku! Uczestnicy, którzy doszli kiedykolwiek do finałowej trójki przypłynęli i zostali powitani! Czekał na nich także bieg maratoński - pierwsze nieoficjalnne wyzwanie! Podzieleni zostali też na sześć drużyn - Obozowiczów, Aktorów, Podróżników, Mutantów, All Starów i Teamu Kinoskwak - i czekała na nich konkurencja o nagrodę i immunitet! Czyli rzucanie kokosami do tarcz. Jedynymi ocalałymi zostali Mike i Zoey, jednak to Zoey zbiła Mike'owi tarczę, co spowodowało wygraną Mutantów! Na ceremonii pojawili się Podróżnicy, a Alejandro, próbujący się uratować, podmienił głosy, ale został na tym przyłapany i poleciał do domciu nowym sposobem eliminacji - rękawicą wstydu! Kto dziś odpadnie, a kto wygra wojnę o immunitet? Oglądajcie Totaln... Jasmine: Em, a co ja mam robić? Może powiesz coś o mnie?! Chris: ...ą ... Porażkę! ... Wojnę... Zwycięzców!!! Jasmine: Halo, Chris?! Chris: Nie teraz Jas, nie teraz! Zdenerwowana Jasmine odchodzi. Opening Piosenka: Ja chciałbym być sławny Wykonanie: Modest Ruciński Kamery przelatują między drzewami i krzakami. Zza trawy wyłania się Sierra pisząca esemesa na swoim telefonie. Obok niej przechodzi Cody, który się potyka na Sierre i spadają z górki. Dalej, obok klifu, Lighting całuje swoje bicepsy, a Mike i Zoey siedzą koło drzewa i się trzymają za ręce. Na samym schyłku klifu ciedzie Sam, grający na swojej koncolce. Za nim pojawia się Scott, który go spycha. Sam spada na ziemię, pomiędzy Courtney i Gwen, które obgadywują kogoś, a Duncan się im przygląda ze smutkiem. Akcja przenosi się na plan. Owen wyjmuje zdjęcie Izzy i je opłakuje, ale od razu potem siada przy stole w stołówce, gdzie przez przypadek siada na Heather. Widząc to, Alejandro, siedzący obok niego, spycha Owena, który teraz przygniata Camerona. Beth i Sugar się temu przyglądają i nie mogą powstrzymać śmiechu. Shawn i Jasmine się całują. Obok nich przechodzi Sky, która jako jedyna trzyma się z boku. Ekran robi się czarny, a uczestnicy siedzą w miejscu, gdzie są organizowane podsumowania i gwiżdżą w rytm muzyki. Na ekranie pojawia się logo sezonu. '' Domki Uczestników, około godziny 5.40 thumb|none ''W małej szopie na narzędzia uczestnicy ledwo się mieścili. Owen spał jak zabity, przy tym tak donośnie chrapiąc i puszczając wiatry przez sen, że Gwen i Heather nie mogły zasnąć, wręcz się prawie dusiły. Pomimo wielu prób obudzenia chłopaka, dziewczynom się to nie udało. Do czasu. '' '''Heather': Gwen, pssst! Gwen: Co? Heather: Mam plan jak go obudzić. Pokazuje na Owena. Gwen: Przecież i tak Ci się to nie uda. Gwen się położyła Gwen '('PZ): Nie spałam kiedyś przez kilka dni. To było nie do wytrzymania! Dziś, jest już godzina... Stażysta (PZ): /''Patrzy na zegarek''/ 5.40... Gwen (PZ): Dzięki. No właśnie! Już i tak nie pospę sobie! I jestem na dodatek głodna! Żadna drużyna nie wyruszyła wczoraj na polowania, więc my też nie! Dziś wyruszamy, od razu! Gwen: Ej, Heather... Heather! Okazało się, że Heather zasnęła Gwen: No cóż, wyruszę sama... Wychodzi z szopy. Gwen: Ah, w końcu świeże powietrze. Gwen poszła w stronę lasu. thumb|none Beth spała. Duncan i Courtney leżeli na pobliskich łóżkach, ale żadne z nich nie spało. Courtney (PZ): Jedzenie się nam skończyło. Może jest tu obsługa, ale podaje ona tylko wodę. Naprawdę, nie wierzę, że można stworzyć tak słabą obsługę. Ta obsługa nawet nie potrafi (...). No nic, muszę chyba wyruszyć po jedzenie dla mnie i Dunca... dla mnie! Nic do niego nie czuje! Pewnie już niektóre drużyny wyruszyły, ale mam nadzieję, że nie zabrali wszystkiego. Gdy Courtney próbuje wstać z łóżka, podłoga zaczyna skrzypieć. Courtney (PZ): To nie jest domek! To jest willa! A willi nie skrzypi podłoga, prawda?! Duncan (PZ): Dużo myślałem podczas leżenia w łóżku o Courtney... chyba ją nadal lubię... kurde, to jest takie skomplikowane! Duncan: Gdzie idziesz? Courtney: Nie twój interes! Courtney zmierzała w stronę wyjścia. Duncan pobiegł za nią. W końcu ją dogonił i przyłożył do ściany. Duncan: Przyznaj się, gdzie idziesz?! Courtney '('PZ): Wtedy byliśmy tak blisko siebie... nie myśl tak o niem Courtney, on cię zdradził! Courtney: Puść mnie! Duncan: Nikomu nie powiem, spokojnie. Courtney: Eh, idę na polowanie... Duncan: Idę z tobą. Courtney: Nie! Sama idę! Ty tu zostajesz! Duncan: Chodźmy już... Wyruszyli w las. Courtney: Dzięki. Duncan: Nie ma za co... Courtney: Jest. Pocałowałą go w policzek. Duncan się uśmiechnął. Duncan: Chodźmy. Courtney (PZ): Hah, uwierzył mi... No cóż, lubię go, ale... przecież chyba muszę wyeliminować go, co nie? Duncan (PZ): Myślę, że pomyślała, że ją kocham... lubię ją, ale... przecież... jej eliminacja mi bardzo pomoże wygrać show... thumb|none Cody i Sierra leżeli obok siebie na najwyższym piedestale. Na niższym piętrze stały nie naruszone puchary z białej czekolady. '' '''Sierra': Cody? Cody (zieeew): Hm? Sierra: Popatrz mi w oczy. Sierra chce mu już zrobić zdjęcie. Cody: Nie mogę... Sierra: Czemu? ;u; Cody: Bo... ja nie mam oczu!!! Pokazuje się Sierzrze. '' '''Sierra': O, faktycznie. 'O' Ale to nic nie znaczy. I tak Cię kochaaaaaam. <3 Sierra przytula go bardzo mocno. Za mocno. Musiał to być jakiś mutant, ponieważ pęknął na małe kawałeczki wymieszane z zielonym płynem Sierra: Nieee!!! Cody! Nieee!!! Zaczęła płakać... wszystko okazało się jednak snem... no, może koszmarem. Kiedy Cody ją obudził przestała krzyczeć. Cody: Sierra! Sierra! Ja żyje! Ja nie pękłem!!! Sierra: A-ale... skąd wiesz? Cody: Krzyczałaś przez sen. Masz omamy senne, bo jesteś głodna! Chodź, zjemy puchary z białej czekolady. Sierra: O-okej... Cody (PZ): Sierra jest jaka jest, ale uratowała mi kiedyś życie. thumb|none Drużyna spała, po za Zoey. Stojąc przy oknie zachodnim, próbowała obudzić Mike'a nie budząc innych, aby wręczyć mu kawałek swojego prowiantu Zoey '('PZ): Wiem, że to nieuczciwe wobec Lightninga i Camerona, ale... Mike'owi pewnie skończyło się jedzenie i...'' '' Zoey nadal stara się go obudzić, aż w końcu ktoś się pojawił za oknem. Zoey: To Scott albo Sam... Sam! Świerszcz Scott: Jaki Sam?! Obudziły mnie twoje krzyki... Sam gra przez sen na konsoli... a tak wogóle, to po co nas budzisz? Zoey: Żeby dać wam to! Rzuca celnie jedzenie do okna Scotta. Scott: Burgery Chefa? Dzięki?! Zoey nie zauważyła, że cały czas patrzy na nią Cameron. Zoey: Co? Cam? Czemu nie śpisz?! Cameron: A czemu ty nie śpisz?! Zoey: Proszę, nie mów mu nic... Wskazuje na Lightninga Cameron: Jasne. A teraz chodź spać... Zoey (PZ): Fiu... thumb|none Mike spał, a Sam i Scott szykowali się do jedzenia hamburgerów. Sam: Może powinniśmy go obudzić? To w sumie dla niego Zoey dała to jedzenie! Scott zaczął się zastanawiać Scott: Nie. Scott (PZ): Nie, nie chodzi o to, że nie lubię Mike'a... chodzi o to, że to przez niego straciłem szansę na milion! Jasne, damy mu resztki, ale nic więcej! Sam: Ale czemu? Scott: A pamiętasz jak zniszczył twojego GameGuy'a?! Sam wpada w wściekłość. Sam: M-moje serce wtedy... p-pęknęło! :( Zaczyna płakać, aż... Sam: Ale na szczęście, miałem gwarancję! Wyjmuje paragon. Sam: Hehe. Mike! Scott: Co ty robisz?! Mike się ocknął i usiadł na łóżku. Mike: Co chcieliście? /''Zaczyna wąchać swoim wąchaczem zapach burgerów''/ Chwila, co tak pachnie... Scott: Em... Sam się nie kąpał od tygodnia... mówił mi... Sam: To hamburgery. Scott wali Sama w brzuch Mike: Zoey wam je dała? Scott: Dobra, zjedzmy je, póki chleb nie zczerstwiał. Sam: Co zrobił? Scott: Nic... /''facepalm''/ Scott '('PZ): Bycie w drużynie z Samem, to bycie w drużynie z kompletnym idiotą! Chłopaki zaczęli zajadać się hamburgerami. thumb|none Team Kinoskwak spał w prawie nie zmienionej chatce na drzewie. Jednak nie wszyscy spali. Shawn zakładał przez całą noc pułapki za zombie. Shawn (PZ): Pamiętajcie, nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Pułapką Shawna była mina, która wyrzucała potwora na zewnątrz, do dziury, którą kopał podczas wieczornego polowania. '' '''Shawn' (PZ): /''Pokazuje jagody i kawałek jakiegoś mięsa''/ Ja i Sky polowaliśmy wczoraj, więc dzisiej już nie musimy! Po skończonej pracy Shawn kładzie się spać. Mija 5 minut, a on nie zasypia, a to za sprawą głośno chrapiącej Sugar. Shawn (PZ): Nie byłem senny. Kiedyś, grając na kompie, przegrałem całą noc! W końcu Shawn zasypia. Polowanie thumb|none Duncan i Courtney wyszukiwali pożywienia. Póki co, Courtney znalazła tylko torbę jagód, a Duncan kawałek mięsa jakiegoś zwierzaka. Courtney: Dobra, powinniśmy już wracać. Pewnie ktoś się o nas martwi. Duncan: Ktoś się o nas martwi?! Zwariowałaś?! Przecież Beth nas nie nawidzi. Courtney: Racja. Przybliżyli do siebie ręce. Już mieli się za nie złapać, gdy nagle Courtney usłyszała dziwaczny szelest zza krzaczorów. Courtney: Chwila, co to było? Podnosi kamień i ma już zamiar rzucić w ich stronę, ale z krzaków wyłania się Gwen. Gwen: Nie strzelaj! Courtney w ostatnim momencie powstrzymuje się od rzutu. Gwen: Uf. Wy też tu po jedzenie? Duncan: Jasne, a co innego mielibyśmy robić? Gwen (PZ): Eee... wymknąć się, żeby się całować?! Gwen: Em... no nic... /''próbuje zmienić temat''/ Co upolowaliście? Ja tylko wiewiórkę, która dziwnym trafem leżała upieczona na stole. Courtney: My tylko jagody i kawałek pieczonego ptaka, który też leżał na stole, takim jak w naszej rezydencji. /''coś szepta do Duncana''/ Duncan: No kurde, niestety już świta, więc chodźmy już Court. Bierze ją i ciągnie do willi Courtney (PZ): Wiem, że Duncan nie lubi Gwen, ale żeby mnie od niej odciągać?! Brutal. Gwen (PZ): Co mu odbiło?! Pewnie Courtney spytała się go, czy dać mi garść jagód. Duncan: No chodź! Courtney: Puść mnie! Duncan nie wytrzymuje i bierze ją na plecy Courtney: Grr... Z megafonu rozlega się hałas. Chris (przez megafon): Drodzy uczestnicy! O godzinie 6.30 zaczynamy zadanie! A będzie to za jakieś... pół godziny, na schyłku lasu. Pośpieszcie się ze śniadaniem! Courtney: Jak ja go nie nawidzę... Duncan: Nie ty jedyna... Duncan i Courtney stoją przed rezydencją. Courtney: W końcu.... Upuszcza ją na ziemie Courtney: Dziękuje. Wchodzi do środka Duncan: Ehh... thumb|none Gwen wchodzi do szopy na narzędzia. Okazuje się, że Owen nie powstrzymywał się od zanieczyszczania powietrza. Gwen (kaszle): Owen! Kopie go w tyłek. Owen: Jeszcze 5 minut, mamo. Gwen: Owen! To ja Gwen! Owen: Jeszcze chwilkę, Gwen. Gwen nie wytrzymuje i kopie go z całej siły w tyłek. Wylatują z niego gazy lecące wprost na nią. Gwen: Duszę się! Owen: Jeszcze chwilę... Heather obudziła się. Heather: Owen! Co ty zrobiłeś! Heather wkurzona podchodzi do niego i kopie go w brzuch. Owen błyskawicznie wstał. Owen: Mama? Heather: A teraz won! Wynoś się stąd ty fabryko gazów toksycznych! Wypad! Owen: Okej, okej! Biegnie do pokoju zwierzeń Owen (PZ): /''puścił wiater''/ Ahhh... Heather: Fiu... Gwen: Heather, mamy jedzenie! Heather: Jakie? Gwen: Mięso z wiewiórki. Dziewczyny popatrzyły na siebie dziwnym wzrokiem. Zadanie, schyłek lasu, 6.30 Większość uczestników była niewyspana i jeszcze nic nie jadła. Wszyscy na razie wyczekiwali Chrisa. Courtney: No gdzie on poszedł! Już prawie się spóźnia! Shawn: Może zombie go dorwały? Duncan: Fajnie by było. Sugar (ziewa): A tak wogóle, to po co my tu przychodziliśmy? Chris: Aby wykonać zadanie! Wszyscy zaczynają się rozglądać. Nikt nie zauważa Chrisa. Gwen: Gdzie on jest? Chris: Tutaj, frajerzy! Wszyscy spoglądają do góry na drzewo. Został na nim zawieszony ekran. Gwen: Nie mogłeś tak od razu? Lightning: No właśnie. Shi-Lightning! Chris: Nie, nie mogłem. /''spogląda na zegarek''/ Może przejdźemy od razu do konkretów, czyli zadania! Owen: Ale ja jeszcze nic nie jadłem! Aaaaa! Chris: Spokojnie, będziesz miał jeszcze dziś okazje coś zjeść... no ale powróćmy do zadania; będzie ono polegało na zebraniu 5-ciu dojrzałych lub niedojrzałych bananów ze znaczkami waszej drużyny. Nie polecam zbierać zgniłych bananów, ponieważ mają one w sobie bomby. Lightning: Prościzna. Chris: Na pewno? Przygotowaliśmy dla was utrudnienia, na przykład, nasza tymczasowa asystentka - Jasmine - postanowiła nam pomóc i pomalować wszystkie banany które są zgniłe na złote. Shawn: Jasmine?! Pobiegł w głomb lasu. Chris: Frajer... drużyna która jako pierwsza zbierze wszystkie banany i do mnie przyjdzie, zdobędzie przewagę w drugiej części zadania. Nie wolno wam otwierać bananów, ponieważ czeka was dyskwalifikacja. Oczywiście, możecie zabierać banany innych drużyn. Team który sprowadzi Jasmine do mety, dostanie dodatkowy 1 punkt, a za każdy banan z odpowiednim stemplem też po 1 punkt. I jeszcze jedno: z powodu wczorajszego zwycięstwa, Mutanci dostają 1 banan z odpowiednim znaczkiem. Mutanci: Jeeeeeei! Chris: Zadanie będzie trwało tylko 3 godziny, razem z drugą częścią. Więc do startu... Sky: A co będzie z Shawn'em? Chris: Jak go znajdziecie, to będziecie mieć szczęście. Do startu, gotowi... START!!! Zawodnicy ruszyli. Chris: Kto zbierze wszystkie banany, a kto przegra? Widzimy się po przerwie! Oglądajcie Totalną... Porażkę... Wojnę Zwycięzców!!! Ekran ciemnieje. '' '''Chris': Przerwa się skończyła? Okej. Nasi uczestnicy rozpoczęli zadanie! Ale jagby co, te patałachy na 100% nie znajdą tych bananów... Może zobaczmy co tam u nich? thumb|none Cody i Sierra rozglądają się za bananami. Cody zauważa jednego wiszącego na drzewie, ale nie może go dosięgnąć. Sierra: Znalazłeś coś? Cody: Tak, ale nie mogę tego dosięgnąć! Mogłabyś mnie... Sierra: Podsadzić?! Jasne! Cody: Nie... Nie! Sierra do niego podbiega i wrzuca go wysoko na drzewo. Cody ląduje na gałęzi wrzynającą mu się w kroczę. Zaczyna spadać, jednak w ostatnim momenci łapie banana. Cody: Ughh!!! Z-złapałem! Spada na ziemię. Sierra: Cody, nic Ci nie jest? Cody: Nie. Wstaje i otrzepuje się. Przygląda się bananowi. Cody: Kurczę, to nie ten znaczek! Sierra: A czyi? Cody: Chwila... To banan Obozowiczów! Sierra: Co z nim zrobimy? Cody: Ukryjemy! Sierra: Oki! Sierra chowa banan w dziupli w drzewie. Cody wstaje. Sierra: Emm... Cody, chyba masz tutaj coś. Strzepuje mu z ubrania... banan! Sierra: Patrz! To banan! Lekko zgnieciony nic mu nie jest! Cody: A jest z naszym znaczkiem? Sierra: Tak! Mamy jeden punkt! Zaczyna się cieszyć. Cody: Ale zostało jeszcze siedem... chodźmy je szukać! Scott: Szybko! Pobiegli na zachód. thumb|leftMutanci mieli w posiadaniu już aż dwa banany - jeden od Chrisa, a drugi odnaleziony na drzewie. Wszystkie nosi Cameron, Lightning szuka bananów z ziemii, a Zoey skacząc po drzewach je poszukuje.' '''Cameron': Uhh... Widzicie coś?! Zoey: Ja nic... tylko banan drużyny przeciwnej... chyba Kinoskwaka... Lightning: Weźmy i nie dawajmy go nikomu! Lightning być najmądrzejszy! Shi-Bam! Cameron: Zoey, nadal oglądaj czy nie ma tu gdzieś bananów! A ten rzuć mi! Zoey rzuca Cameronowi banan, a ten pod ich ciężarem upada. Cameron '('PZ): Moją siłą jest umysł, a nie sprawność fizyczna! Mutanci odszedli w stronę wielkiego drzewka. thumb|none Duncan i Courtney wypatrywali bananów na drzewach, a Beth na ziemi. Duncan: Cholera, nic tu nie ma! Beth: U mnie też nie. Courtney: Nic. Drużyna usiadła pod drzewem. Courtney: Przecież muszą być gdzieś tu te głupie banany! Kopie ze złości w drzewo obok siebie. Nagle na głowe spada jej pięć bananów. Courtney: Au!!! Duncan: Court, nic Ci nie jest? Courtney: Nie, wcale, tylko banan mnie rąbnął w łeb! Beth: Patrzczcie ile bananów! Courtney podnosi się. Courtney: Racja! Co my tu mamy... nasz banan! Duncan i Beth się sieszą. Courtney: Jeszcze jeden nasz! Duncan: Okej. Courtney: To chyba jest jakiś niebieski znaczek... nie nasz... żółty... też nie nasz... i czerwony, nasz! Beth: Mamy trzy banany! Dobrze nam idzie! Łiiiii! Duncan: Chodźmy. Im szybciej znajdziemy resztę bananów, tym szybciej to wygramy! Aktorzy udali się na północ. thumb|leftMike wyszukiwał bananów ze wszystkich swoich sił. Scott za to, pchał za sobą Sama, który jak zwykle grał na swojej konsoli.' '''Scott': Rusz się! Sam: Zara. Teraz expie! Scott: Poexpisz kiedy indziej! Zabiera Samowi konsolę. Sam: Oddaj! Scott: Nie! Sam: Oddaj! Mike zauważa banany. Mike: Em... chło... Scott: Nie! Sam: Oddaj! Mike: Ludzi... Scott: Nie! Sam: Oddaj! Mike: Cisza! Znalazłem banany! Mike (PZ): Tylko Manitoba Smith potrafi tak głośno krzyczeć. Scott: Gdzie? A, tam... Rzuca konsolę Sama w banany, które spadają. Były dwie sztuki owoczków. Sam: Nieee! Konsola upada nic się nie dzieje. Sam: Fju. Scott: Widzisz? Nic się nie stało. Nagle konsola... wybucha. Sam: M-moja k-konsola...:( Scott: Ups... Sam: Całe szczęście mam zapasową. Wyjmuje z kieszeni drugą konsolę. Scott: Okej, wszyscy zadowoleni, banany chyba dobre... Spogląda na nie. Scott: Tak, dwa niebieskie, chodźmy już. All Stary idą na północ. thumb|left Sugar idzie sobie i puszcza wiatry, udając przy tym oczywiście divę, a Sky nawołuje Shawna. Sky: Shawn! Świerszcz Sky: Shawn!! Świerszcz Sky: Shawn!!! Sugar: Mogłabyś się przymknąć?! Próbuje w spokoju udawać divę! Sky: Okej, ale szukaj bananów i mów mi, jak coś znajdziesz. Sky odwraca się i zaczyna znowu szukać Shawna. Tymczasem Sugar zaczyna piłowć paznokcie i nie zauważa 69 bananów leżących na kupce. Nagle zza drzew wyłania się sylwetka Shawna, który nic nie mówi, a jedynie ciągnie Sky za sobą. Sky: Co? Gdzie mnie ciągniesz? Sky (PZ): Shawn był wtedy... przerażony. Kiedy Shawn i Sky docierają na miejsce, Sky przestraszyła się. To była przywiązana do drzewa Jasmine. Rzucały w nią mały bananami. Próbowała unikać ciosów, ale to nic nie dało. Sky: Jasmine?! Musimy ją uwolnić! Shawn: Chciałem, ale... Sky: To są robotyczne małpy? Shawn: Tak. Sky zaczęła się zastanawiąć. Sky: Mam pomysł! Możemy je przekupić bananami. Shawn: Ale zombie i roboty jedzą tylko wyznaczone rzeczy... Sky: Tak, ale nawet małpoboty przyciągnie zapach banana. Shawn: Tylko skąd weźmiemy banana... Sky zdejmuje banana z drzewa. Sky: Mam. Tylko, że jest to banan naszej drużyny... Shawn: Ale Jasmine. Jasmine: Mmmmh!!! Sky: Racja. Posyła banan w stronę wielkiej palmy. Małpy zwąchały go i pobiegły w jego stronę. '' '''Sky': Udało się. Shawn podbiegł do Jasmine, przytulił i rozwiązał. Jasmine: Shawn! Dzięki Sky. Ah, jak dobrze rozprostować ręce i nogi... Sky: Nie ma za co... :) Musimy iść. Shawn: Chodźmy. Jasmine: Czekajcie! Jak chodziłam po lesie, to znalazłam kilka bananów, które leżały na ziemi. Wziełam je, tak na wszelki wypadek. Rzuca Sky pięć bananów z ich logiem drużyny. Sky: Dzięki wielkie, Jasmine! Shawn: Dobra nasza, chodźmy dalej. Tak jak powiedział, tak zrobili. thumb|leftObozowicze szli zwartym krokiem. Wyjątkiem był Owen, który czołgał się, przez uderzenie Heather w krocze.' '''Heather' (PZ): Okej, uderzyłam go lekko w kroczę, ale to wina jego żołądka! A co ja się wam będę tłumaczyć... pff! Gwen: Owen, wstań w końcu! Owen: Nie... mogę... genitalia... zmiażdżone... Gwen: Eh... jak nie to nie... Uważnie przygląda się konarom drzew. Gwen: Widzę banan! Heather: Gdzie? Gwen: Tam! Gwen wchodzi na drzewo i znajduje dwa owocki. Mają one stempel w kolorze zielonym. Heather: I co? Gwen: Tak! Dwa nasze! Heather (PZ): Owen musi wylecieć. A żeby tak się stało, musimy przegrać. Heather: To... super. :( Nagle z niewidzialnego megafonu wydobywa się głos. Chris: Jak wam idzie, patałachy? Chciałbym wam zakomunikować, że zostało już tylko 90 minut! Zbierajcie te banany, migusiem! Gwen: Eh... thumb|none Drużyna rozglądała się tak jak poprzednim razem. Beth niosła nie trzy, a już cztery banany. Courtney: Hmm... A tak wogóle, to co tu robią banany?! Jesteśmy w północnym Ontario! Na głowę spada jej eskimos trzymający cztery banany. Od razu zaczął uciekać. Courtney: Au!!! Mogłam to przewidzieć. :/ Beth: Haha... Duncan: Courtney, wstawaj! Tamten eskimos trzymał cztery banany! Akurat tyle nam brakuje! Courtney wstaje. Courtney: No to biegnijcie! Jazda! Aktorzy pobiegli w stronę eskimosa. thumb|none Cameron trzymał aż 9 bananów - 6 swojej drużyny, 2 Obozowiczów i 1 Podróżników. Zoey (do Camerona): Nieźle się przy tym dużym drzewie obrobiliśmy, co nie ,Cam? Cameron: Jasne! Pewnie nawet prowadzimy. Lightning: A to wszystko dzięki mnie! Shi-Lightning! Zoey: Tia Lightning, masz rację - a teraz idź szybciej! Lightning: Nie, bo widzę banan! A czy nie możemy zbierać steków z drzew? Zoey i Cameron popatrzyli na siebie. 0.0 Cameron: Dobra, to może ja pójdę? Gdy Cam chciał już wchodzić na drzewo, Zoey wróciła z bananem. Zoey: Spoko, Cam, załatwiłam to już. Jest nasz. Cameron: Oki. :) Poszli dalej. thumb|none Cody i Sierra nie znaleźli nic poza 1 bananem. Cody jednak starał się odnaleść ich jak najwięcej. Cody: Sierra, patrz, banany. Pokazuje na drzewo z 7 bananami. Sierra: Chwila... Jest ich 7! My tyle potrzebujemy! Zaczyna wdrapywać się na drzewo. Sierra: Czeeeść, bananki. Zbiera je wszystkie i schodzi do Cody'ego. Sierra: Chodź, musimy je zanieść. Cody: Jasne... Skierowali się w stronę wielkiej flagi z magicznym napisem MEEEEEETA thumb|none Sam zgodził się na noszenie bananów. Niósł ich całkiem sporo jak na poprzedni stan rzeczy - bo aż pięć. '' '''Mike': Chyba coś zauważyłem. Chwila... this is... BANAN!!! Biegnie sprintem do drzewa. Wbiega na jego "ścianę" i łapie trzy banany z niebieskim znaczkiem. Sam: Wow, prawie jak Mario... Nagle na ekranie wyświetla się napis - AUDYCJA ZAWIERA LOKOWANIE PRODUKTU. '' ''Scott: No i git, możemy ruszać do mety. W stronę mety ruszyli towarzysze dzielni :) thumb|none Shawn, Jasmine i Sky odnaleźli Sugar która w tym momencie nosi jakieś 19 bananów, ale niestety tylko 7 swojej drużyny (jagby co - niesie też 8 bananów Obozowiczów). Shawn: Jasmine, widzisz coś? Jasmine: Nope. Shawn: A ty, Sky?! Sky '(z drzewa): Czekaj... Tak! Banan z niebieskim stempelkiem! Już go niosę. ''Sky schodzi z drzewa i rzuca go do Sugar. '''Sky: Masz, idio... koleżanko. Shawn: Możemy iść... do mety. No, to prawda. Poszli do mety. thumb|left Heather nadal ciągnęła Owena, ale przy okazji niesie dwa banany. Heather (PZ): Musimy przegrać... tylko jak? Gwen: Widzę banana! Heather: Ale... to może być pułapka... Gwen: I mam nie iść? Zwariowałaś?! Ja tam widzę nie jednego, a aż sześć bananów! Wchodzi na drzewo i zbiera banany. Heather: Zwariowałaś! Rzuca bananem w Gwen, przez co ta spada z drzewa, przy okazji zgniatając pozostałego banana. Gwen: Ty! Rzuca si,e na Heather. Nagle z megafonu wywala głos. Chris: Dlaczego to tak długo trwa! Ludzie! Minęły już 3 godziny! Wracać na metę! Wszystkie nie zdjęte banany z drzew wybuchają. Gwen: Widzisz co zrobiłaś?! Heather: Chodźmy, im szybciej na mecie tym lepiej. Otrzepuje się, bierze Owena za nogę i ciągnie go na metę. Gwen: Ech... thumb|none Courtney ciągnie ciało nieprzytomnego Eskimosa, którym okazał się być Chef, i kilka sztuk bananów z czerwonym znaczkiem. Courtney: Cholerny Chris! Cholerne banany! Cholerne zadanie!!! Duncan: Co cię ugryzło, kobieto?! Couurtney: Nic, wiesz?! Duncan i Beth popatrzyli na siebie. Meta, godz. 9. 45 Wszystkie drużyny, Chris i Jasmine czekali na Aktorów. W końcu przybyli. Chris: Gdzie wyście byli?! Courtney: Ganialiśmy twojego pieprzonego eskimosa! Rzuca ciało Chefa na ziemię. Chris: Hej, spokojniej. Nie żeby obchodził mnie Chef, ale... przez was wszystkich zabrakło nam czasu na drugą część zadania! Uczestnicy: Łiiiiiiii!!! Chris: Ale to nie znaczy, że nie możemy go skrócić i uprościć. Uczestnicy: Buuuu :( Chris: Spokojnie, drugim zadaniem będzie siedzenie tutaj na mejscu. My tym czasem będziemy badać czy te banany są zdrowe, czy może zatrute. Powiem zasady: za każdego banana dostajecie punkcik. Jeżeli banan jest zdrowy, dostajecie kolejny punkcik. A jeżeli banan jest zatruty, dostajecie -2 punkty. Tym razem to dwie najlepsze drużyny zwyciężą, dostając mnóstwo bananów, a dwie najgorsze wybiorą się na zbiorową eliminacjię w której odpadnie jeden z graczy. Dwie pośrednie drużyny dostaną trochę bananów. Więc; każdy ma jeszcze szansę! /''Popatrzył się na Obozowiczów''/ No, prawie każdy. Widzimy się za piętnaście minut! Idzie za pagórek Gwen (do Heather): Widzisz? Przez ciebie przegramy! Heather '''(do Gwen): Skąd wiesz. 15 minut później '''Chris: No cóż mam wyniki. Kilka rzeczy mnie naprawdę zdziwiło: Obozowicze - macie 0 punktów, ale jednak nie najmniej! Gwen '''i '''Heather: Jak?! Chris: Może przeczytam punktację: Obozowicze - 0 punktów, Aktorzy - najwięcej, bo aż 14 punktów, Podróżnicy - 11 punktów, Mutanci - 13 punktów, All Stary - (-4) punty, Kinoskwak - słabiutko (-7) punktów Jednakże, pomimo tego, że Obozowicze mają 4 miejsce, trafiają na eliminację, za złamanie regulaminu. Gwen: Nie złamaliśmy regulaminu! Chris: Na pewno? Przecież Heather zdeptała banany, co je otworzyło. Gwen: Co? Chris: Gucio. Powiem też jeszcze jedną informację. Team Kinoskwak był pierwszy na mecie, a ja obiecałem im nagrodę. A tą nagrodą jest... Jasmine! Dołączy do was jako uczestnik! Jasmine: Czy ciebie już kompletnie pogieło?! Dziś mam otwarcie mojej kwiaciarni! Chris: Za późno. Podpisałaś kontrakt ubezpieczeniowy. Jasmine: Grr... Chris: Spokojnie, zawsze mogą Cię dziś wywalić... nagrody bananowe leżą obok waszych domków, zwycięzcy i drużyny które były 3. i 5. A ja widzę się z Obozowiczami i Kinoskwak Team na ceremonii! Ceremonia Gwen (PZ): /''Trzyma zdjęcie Owena i Heather''/ Niewiem. Naprawdę niewiem na kogo mam zagłosować. Owszem, przez Heather przegraliśmy zadanie i jej szczerze nienawidzę, a Owen... niewytrzymam z nim nocy... ciężki wybór ;u; Heather (PZ) /''Trzyma zdjęcie Owena i je przekreśla''/ Nie wytrzymam z nim chodźby dnia dłużej! Brr... Jeszcze śmierdzę... Owen (PZ): Ta cała Jasmine chce, by ją wyeliminować, więc na nią poprostu zagłosuję i będzie po sprawie. :) Sugar (PZ): Nie podglądać! To moja prywatna sprawa! Sky (PZ): Po mimo tego, że Jasmine chce, byśmy ją wykopali, nie zasługuje ona na to. Shawn (PZ): Jasmine prosiła mnie bym na nią zagłosował, nie mogę... nie chcę... wiem, że będzie za to na mnie zła, ale... Jasmine (PZ): /''Cały czas przekreśla swoje zdjęcie''/ Ja tu nie chcę być! Milion i takie rzeczy - wiem, ale nie mogę! Chris: Uczestnicy, oddaliście już głosy... a puchar wędruje do... Gwen... Sky... Shawna... Heather... i Sugar! Jedno z was otrzymało 4 głosy, a drugie 3! A osobą która zostaje w programie jest... Jasmine! Owen, chyba twoje trójące gazy doprowadziły do twojej zguby! Jasmine: Dlaczego!!! Mogę zrezygnować? Chris: Jasne, wskakuj. Jasmine: Jay, pa Shawn i Sky. Sky: Cześć. :( Shawn: Pa... :( Jasmine i Owen stają przed Rękawicą Wstydu. Owen: No... to fajnie było, ale się skończyło. Chris ma już pociągnąć za wajhę, kiedy nagle dzwoni mu telefon. Chris: Chwilka. Rozmowa się kończy. Chris: Okej, jasne. Rozumiem. Jasmine, odsuń się od rękawicy. Wystrzeliwuje Owena. Jasmine: No, to teraz ja. Chris: Chyba śnisz. Nasi producenci zakazali Ci rezygnować, ponieważ jesteś jedną z najbardziej lubianych postaci z 3. obsady, więc zostajesz. Jasmine: Eh... Staje obok Shawna, Sky, Sugar, Heather i Gwen. Chris: Znów jest ich 17-stu! Kto wyleci następny? A kto wygra kolejne zadanie?! Oglądajcie... Totalną... Porażkę... Wojnę Zwycięzców!!! KONIEC :) Czy podobał Ci się odcineczek? <: Yey, był supcio. Not, are you fucking kidding me? Cieszysz się z eliminacji Owena? Tak! Nie, wyrzuciłeś moją ulubioną postać. Której drużynie kibicujesz? Obozowicze Aktorzy Podróżnicy Mutanci All Stary Kinoskwak Kategoria:Odcinki - Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców